


The Spawn of Hades

by crxckity



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Nico di Angelo, The Author Sucks At Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crxckity/pseuds/crxckity
Summary: I’m sorry i suck at writing jdjsj
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Spawn of Hades

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry i suck at writing jdjsj

Nico Di Angelo realized he was gay the day he was saved by Percy Jackson, but he didn’t understand what it meant, he didn’t know why he wanted the son of the sea god to look at him the way he looked at Annabeth. He was ten years old the day he understood he wanted a man to love him instead of a woman, he was ten years old when his sister died before he could tell her that he was gay. Nico Di Angelo was ten years old the day he decided he wasn’t ever going to come out to anyone, let alone Percy Jackson _himself_. 

* * *

Nico Di Angelo was _fifteen_ the day he was forced to come out of the closet, in front of a boy he thought was going to tell everyone and make it a big deal. Nico Di Angelo Was fifteen the day he found out the bigotry in the world was dying out and Jason wasn’t mad at him. Nico Di Angelo kept his feelings for Percy hidden until he met Will Solace, He told Percy how he felt, Percy seemed to understand, Percy still treated him like a person afterwards. 

* * *

Nico Di Angelo was _Seventeen_ when he lost his best friend, he felt Jason Grace take his last breath, he was no where near Jason when it happened he just knew that the world had lost a very good hero, and the hero was much too young. 

* * *

The Day Jason Grace died was the day Will Solace and a bunch of other campers watched as Nico Di Angelo collapsed in the middle of training and began sob uncontrollably into his hands, The Day Jason Grace died was the day will solace had to cradle his boyfriend in his arms as the smaller male screamed and cursed at the gods for taking his best friend away. Will Solace held Nico tightly, he was afraid if he let go his boyfriend would shadow travel to the underworld and demand Jason back.

* * *

Nico Di Angelo was _eighteen_ when he witnessed Annabeth’s death first hand, she had jumped in front of an Arrow meant for A much younger camper, she should have been in Rome with Percy, but Chiron needed her and this is how that had turned out, no one meant for it to happen. Will Solace had raced across the battlefield to catch Nico Di Angelo before he collapsed in on himself, the thing about being the son of the god of death was you felt every single person you loved die. Nico screamed that day, he screamed harder than he ever has.

* * *

The Day Annabeth Chase died was the day Percy Jackson marched himself through to Olympus and cursed at the gods, The Day Annabeth Chase Died was the day Percy Jackson threw his sword at Zeus’s feet and told him He was done serving the gods. The day Annabeth Chase died was the day Percy Jackson used his bare hands to wreak _havoc_ on the monsters in the world, Percy never relied on a sword after she died, He was always seen using the blood in the monsters bodies to kill them. He _terrified_ Nico Di Angelo. 

* * *

When Nico Turned _Nineteen_ , Will Solace (20) had got down on one knee and had asked Nico to marry him. Nico said Yes. Percy Jackson came to the wedding, he was looking better than he had in the past year, he apologized to Nico for scaring him, he even went on to tell Nico Di Angelo that in the short year they hadn’t seen each other, he had discovered he was bisexual. He still missed Annabeth terribly, she was his rock when she was alive, but he decided she wouldn’t have wanted him moping around about her death, she would have wanted him to be happy. 

* * *

Happiness found Percy Jackson in the form of a twenty-two year old Korean man who was a whole head shorter than Percy, his name was Jun. Jun was a son of Apollo, Percy often made a joke about how both Nico and Percy were drawn to children of Apollo, Nico laughed every-time.

* * *

Nico and Will Were married the year Nico turned twenty. Mrs. O’leary had since passed away, Nico was sad to see his beloved hellhound go but his father reassured him that Mrs. O’leary would be fine. 

* * *

Nico Di Angelo was _twenty two_ when Percy Jackson passed. His death was the one that hurt the most, he could feel the pain in his own chest as Percy was repeatedly stabbed over and over where he slept. Nico was Twenty Two years old the day he killed Jun, son of Apollo. Jun had strayed too close to Kronos, he thought if he killed Percy then the king would grant him eternal life, and as much riches as he desired. Nico Di Angelo spent thirty days and twenty-nine nights searching for Jun after he had ruthlessly murdered Percy Jackson in his own bed, when Nico found Jun, he unleashed hell upon the man he had once called a friend. When Nico returned home, Will Solace watched as the worst breakdown Nico has ever had took place, Will couldn’t do anything but watch as Nico tore at his own skin, he couldn’t do anything but Heal Nico after the damage was done. 

* * *

Will Solace was _twenty-three_ the day his mother passed, it was natural causes of course,but that didn’t stop the pain that bloomed in his chest. Nico Di Angelo comforted his husband to the best of his abilities, he talked about how they could go to Rome when all of this was over and how they could lead a normalish life, how they could find themselves a surrogate mother once they were ready for children. Will Solace smiled softly, he told Nico he’d enjoy that.

* * *

Will Solace fell ill the next year-he had just turned _twenty four_ the month prior- _brain cancer_ they were told. Nico pleaded for his father to let Will solace live, he wouldn’t be able to take it if the love of his life died, he’s already lost so many people recently, why did Will have to go? Why? It wasn’t fair!Piper MCclean and Leo Valdez were always there for Nico. 

* * *

Nico learned how to care for his sick husband, some days he had to manually feed Will. Others? He had to make it into a kind of slush and will had to use a straw to eat. Will quickly lost all of his hair, but he promised Nico he wasn’t going to leave him behind like this; he swore it on his mothers grave. Nico didn’t believe him, he could feel Will’s life force draining as the days dragged on.

* * *

**_The Day Will Solace Died was the day New York was sprung into despair, Nico was in so much pain the entirety of New York felt it._ **

* * *

The day Nico Di Angelo lost his husband was the day the gods were genuinely terrified of what this twenty-three year old demigod could do. Chasms opened up in the middle of highways, jewels rained from the sky, _the cries of the dead were so loud and awful that even mere mortals could hear them._

* * *

The day Nico Di Angelo turned twenty-Seven was the day the male brought home a baby. The baby was a child of Athena, the baby’s mortal parent had died and the goddess felt maybe the son of hades could use a little joy in his life. 

* * *

Nico named his daughter after his late sister and his late husband. The child’s name was Bianca Williams, she was a feisty baby, but Nico needed the distraction from his own thoughts. He raised bianca in new rome, along side His other sister, Hazel. Hazel and her Husband Frank had, had a son when bianca had turned seven. They named him Will. Nico had dropped to his knees and cried that day, Bianca didn’t understand why her daddy was so upset so she had begun to softly pet his head and coo at him, the way he always did when Bianca was upset. 

* * *

When Bianca turned Ten, Nico told her he wasn’t her real father, he let her know her mother was the goddess of war strategy. Bianca didn’t care, she had told Nico that he was her real father wether he wanted to be or not. He cried again. Bianca had laughed, and told him it wasn’t a pretty sight for a thirty-seven year old man to crying. 

* * *

When Bianca turned seventeen she saw her forty-four year old father in action for the first time. She had wanted to go out and see the actual world, Nico had let her. But only if he could go, she had agreed. and when a monster- her father had called it an empousai- grabbed her by the hair and had tried to skewer her, her father be-headed it and disposed of the other monsters, Bianca thought her dad was the coolest. She asked him to train her, he obliged.

* * *

The day Nico Di Angelo turned 51 was the day he walked his daughter down the aisle, she had fallen in love with a child of Venus. They had come out to the entire camp when they were nineteen about being non-binary, a lot of people ridiculed them for it, but Nico had stood and asked what name they preferred to go by now, they had smiled and said. “Nora.” Nico had nodded and had begun using the proper name and pronouns. 

* * *

Nora and Bianca had gotten married when they were both Twenty-Four years old. Nico cried at their wedding. He was so unbelievably happy, his own father even showed up to wish his granddaughter a happy marriage, even Athena appeared.

* * *

Bianca and Nora soon welcomed a baby into the family, they had named the baby after one of Nico’s greatest friends. The baby’s name was Jason. Baby Jason was the light of Nico’s life, he spoiled him absolutely rotten. 

* * *

When Baby Jason turned thirteen, he witnessed his grandfather have a heart attack in his kitchen, he had quickly called his parents, and then they were suddenly in the hospital.

* * *

The Day Nico Di Angelo died was the day Hades welcomed his son home, The day Nico Di Angelo died was the day Percy Jackson was reunited with a long time friend. 

* * *

The day Nico Di Angelo died was the day Jason Grace was finally able to hug his best friend. 

The day Nico died was the day lovers were reunited and eternally young.

Hades had offered Percy, Jason, Will, Annabeth, and Nico a place in his palace where they never aged, never got sick and could venture out into the mortal Realm. Jason, nico and Will took the offer. Annabeth and Percy chose to be reborn. 

Nico was finally home, gods he had missed Will’s stupid face. 

They kissed that night, under the stars when the went back to Rome to fully say goodbye to Bianca and her family. 

The day Nico was reunited with his Jason, and His will was the day everything felt right in the world again. 

Will and Nico are forever stuck at the age of twenty-four, they play with Cerberus, they play with the hellhounds. Even Mrs. O’leary was there, although she had forgotten Nico. 

_All was right in Nico’s life again._


End file.
